Meet the Death Kitty
by IrisGirl
Summary: Sebastian runs into a very interesting new shinigami and lets just say she's just his type


It was another murky afternoon in downtown London where we find our favourite Phantomhive butler Sebastian Michaelis looking over a list of groceries he had to pick up since the other servants obviously weren't capable of getting anything done correctly,

'young master will be wanting some tea once I return, I think a nice cup of herbal green tea will be exactly what he needs to help him think more clearly for him to finish his studies,' Sebastian thinks as he turns a corner, however, his thoughts are interrupted when he notices a crowd of people standing in his path while seemingly watching something,

Sighing quietly, Sebastian turns to make his way past the crowd but pauses once he senses a supernatural aura that was closing in on the crowd.

Looking around, he quickly spots the reason for the crowd was a man having a heart attack and, having nobody know what to do, the people just stood by to watch, it was then that he noticed a hooded figure slowly step out from the nearby alley and make their way over to the crowd, what surprised him the most was that nobody else seemed to take notice of the mysterious new arrival,

Sebastian continued to watch as the cloaked figure seemed to step through the people as though they were never there to begin with and kneel down beside the man on the ground who was clutching his chest tightly, 'how interesting… it must be a shinigami since none of the humans seem capable of seeing it,' he thought to himself

From the angle he was standing at, Sebastian was able to at least see that the mysterious person had a smooth, thin, narrow chin, and seemed to wear fingerless fishnet gloves with long pointed nails painted black indicating the gender as female.

The figure then reaches inside her cloak and suddenly pulls out a large scythe that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the scythe itself was rather impressive with the handle of it a pastel green color, and the blade a rose pink giving it the appearance of a plucked flower and lastly the connection between them is yellow and resembles that of a cross,*

Sebastian watched in minor fascination as the shinigami raised her scythe and plunged it into the mans chest thus releasing his cinematic record, the two watch as his life is shown before the film is absorbed into the death weapon thus ending the mans life, after all this is done the police finally arrive and start to clear the crowd, however Sebastian stays put and watches the shinigami put away her scythe but pause afterwards and turn towards him in surprise,

He sees her analyze him for a moment before her eyes seem to glow a bright green and he hears a faint jingle from somewhere, seeing his confusion the girl smirks and shows off a tiny fang which peeks his interest further then watches as she quickly turns and disappears back into the alley.

Later that evening, Sebastian is working on some dinner for Ciel when he suddenly feels the same strong presence looming around the mansion and hears the faint sound of a bell, after putting his coat back on, Sebastian quietly leaves the mansion and walks through the garden in search of this new presence,

In the middle of the garden Sebastian stops and looks around before looking towards a large rose bush, "if you would please come out from hiding my lady," Sebastian asked kindly while taking a step forward only to stop when a figure jumps out from the bushes and lands directly in front of him,

"well aren't you a tall drink of milk," the female voice states showing off another fangy smirk, "not a lot of people can see me but I guess your not really human now are you?"

Sebastian slowly smirks himself then bows a little as he introduces himself properly, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive household,"

"well its nice to meet you Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, I am known as death kitty," the girl explains then removes her hood showing off her bright green cat like eyes and chin length pastel pink hair complete with kitty ears on top which twitch at the soft breeze.

Sebastian stares for a moment at the ears then hears the same jingle again and raises an eye brow when he discovers that its emanating from the 'death kitty' girl, death kitty blinks then quickly realizes what he's looking for,

"oh sorry I forgot about my bell," she explains then fully removes her cloak showing off her attire that consists of a gothic Lolita dress that has a black corset with hot pink lining, a short puffy black skirt that's layered three times with the same pink lining, some pink stockings that reach mid-thigh and have small rips in random spots and sporting some black Victorian style boots that reach just above her ankles,

But what stands out the most is the orange tiger lily tattoo of her upper left outer leg and the long pastel pink tail coming out from under her skirt that has two small bells tied around it near the end.

"oh my…" Sebastian whispers to himself as he takes in this unique little cat girl and blushes ever so slightly at having to control himself from walking up to her and start stroking her ears and tail,

Death kitty smirks seeing his reaction and cant help but giggle a little, "that's usually the reaction I get… however the reason I'm here is to ask if its true a certain shinigami by the name of Grell Sutcliff has been giving you some trouble recently," she asks which seems to snap Sebastian out of his train of thought about her lovely tail and try to fight off the headache he suddenly got from just _thinking_ of Grell,

"yes well… Grell does have a tendency to show up at random moments and cause us problems sometimes, Sebastian explains while rubbing his temple

"I see… ok I'll take care of it… he's got too much free time anyways so some hard work collecting souls in America should do him some good since their so feisty," Death Kitty explains mostly to herself

"that would be most helpful Miss Death Kitty,"

Death Kitty pouts then quickly dashes forward so she's standing mere inches from Sebastian's face "nyaa~ call me Yuri… Death Kitty is my work title," she tells him then smiles and suddenly licks his cheek before stepping back, "mm you taste good, like a strong demon, how… forbidden kukukuku,'

Sebastian carefully wipes his cheek but couldn't help the small shiver at feeling her rough tongue against his cheek, "yes well… thank you for helping deal with Grell," he states tying to change the subject.

"no problem," Yuri smirks a little then curtsies, "it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Sebastian and I do hope to run into you again some time in the future… and who knows… maybe next time I'll even let you pet my ears," she teases him as she steps back and picks up her cloak,

Sebastian smirks already loving the idea of petting her ears but keeps that little day dream to himself, "I look forward to our next encounter Yuri," he purrs her name and sees her pause for a second upon hearing it

She pulls on her cloak then turns back to Sebastian but then holds her hands up in a typical anime cat girl style and purrs "desu nya!" before she pulls her hood over her head then jumps up doing a back flip and disappears mid-flip.

Sebastian watches the air for a moment before he turns and heads back to the mansion, as he reaches the door he pauses hearing a bell again and glances back a moment then spots slight movement in the trees causing him to smirk, 'ah, cats are so sublime.'

* * *

><p><strong>This story was written on a whim for my friends character Yuri who is a shinigami cat girl, upon remembering Sebastian's extreme love for cats I thought it would be cute if he saw a real cat girl<strong>

*** the scythe described was basically Marluxia's weapon from Kingdom Hearts**

**I do not own Sebastian or anyone else from Kuroshitsuji and my friend owns Yuri, no really she's tied up with bondage under her bed if you want to see lol  
><strong>


End file.
